


Yes I do know what it’s like

by wolfwrither



Series: fear and fun [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, an deadly amound of fluff, emotional jack, singing pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwrither/pseuds/wolfwrither
Summary: jack is sorry for pitch but cant find him. a stray song in the forest brings them together





	Yes I do know what it’s like

**Author's Note:**

> my firts fanfiction!!!!! omg !!!! I'm so nervous! inspired on this song: wolcome to my life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsmG4jFkNQc

It had been a year since Pitch was defeated. All this time Jack had hoped he would find any sign of the nightmare king, to no avail. He just couldn’t stop thinking about him. He knew he was about to take over the world and there was no reason for him to feel bad for pitch. But when he was swept up by his nightmares and screamed out in fear of what awaited him where they dragged him to. He couldn’t help himself but feel sorry about that. “One last search” he told himself “one last search. If I don’t find him now I’m gonna stop”.  
Suddenly he heard music. The sound waved through the trees of the forest. He stopped to listen, something told him he had to go after the source of it. Like North would say, he felt it in his belly. One more moment of hesitation and he was flying towards the source of the music. It was a guitar and now he could hear a voice singeing with it soft and thick with emotions. “Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?” Jack began to fly harder towards the sound, he could swear he heard that voice before but couldn’t for the sake of it remember where.  
“Like somehow you just don’t belong, and no one understands you.” He then came across a clearing and there he saw the skeleton of a bed in the middle of the clearing. It’s wood old and paint discarded. And under the bed was the familiar hole in the ground. It was just like before.  
Without thinking he darted into the tunnel the darkness surrounding him. He flied into the cage room now without the little fairy’s and boxes full of teeth. “No you don’t know what it’s like, when nothing feels alright. You don’t know what it’s like to be like me”. Pitch voice seemed to echo all around Jack seeming to haunt him. “To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark”. Though his ears didn’t know where the sound was coming from his feet had already taken him to a small passage leading to another part of the lair. “To be kicked when your down, feel like you’ve been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one’s there to save you. No, you don’t know what it’s like welcome to my life.” At the end of the passage he stopped.  
Hypnotised with the side before him. Pitch was sitting in one of the empty cages. His legs dangling from the edge and a guitar made of nightmare sand in his hands. His eyes watery and staring into the distance. “Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of nobody around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside your bleeding.”  
Every word struck Jack to the core. He knew those feelings. He knew how that felt. He knew how pitch was feeling now. Silent tears ran down his face while he kept looking at Pitch’s sorrowful face while he song. “No, you don’t know what it’s like. When nothing feels alright. You don’t know what it’s like to be like me.” That wasn’t true Jack thought fierce. He knew how it was. And he wanted to show Pitch he wasn’t alone. “To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when your down. Feel like you’ve been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one’s there to save you. No you don’t know what it’s like welcome to my life.” Jack wiped his tears away when suddenly an idea popped up in his head.  
A small smile appeared on his face. He knew a way to show Pitch he wasn’t alone in this. “And no one ever lied straight to your face. And no one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think that I’m gone but I’m not gonna go away. Everybody always gave you what you wanted you never had to work it was always there. You don’t know what it’s like, what it’s like”. Jack took a big steadying breath and just as Pitch was about to start the refrain again jack began to sing.  
“I do know what it’s like. To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark”. Pitch gasped and stopped playing the guitar when he heard jack. He had so been lost in the song that he hadn’t noticed Jack’s presence. Jack continued to sing even without the guitar. “To be kicked when your down. Feel like you’ve been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one’s there to save you”. Pitch swallow around the lump in his throat. Jack was beautiful when singing and the meaning of this was very deep for the both of them. “Yes, I do know what it’s like welcome to my life”. When he song those words he slowly flew up to the cage pitch was sitting. When he stopped singing he was at eye height with Pitch. “you’re not alone”.  
It was the only thing Jack could think of to say. It just seemed so right to say now. Before he could think of something else to say Pitch grasped his arm and yanked him into a bone crushing hug. “Thanks”. He said and Jack felt a few single tears drop on his hoodie, to freeze as pearls against the fabric. Jack just hugged back, no words could be said.  
He couldn’t remember for how long they stood there like that when Pitch slowly pushed away. “You can always come by”. He said before vanishing into the shadows. Jack just smirked and glanced fondly at the shadows surrounding him. “I will”. Was the only thing he said before flying off to the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is. dont judge me!


End file.
